


Never Knew I Needed

by AndiMackmeetsHamilton



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHamilton/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHamilton
Summary: Short, fluffy one shot based off Ne-yo's Never Knew I Needed. TJ and Cyrus are 24 now, and celebrating their 10th anniversary, when Cyrus takes TJ completely by surprise."I mean it, Cyrus. You're the best thing I Never Knew I Needed.""TJ Kippen, will you make me the happiest man to ever live and marry me?"





	Never Knew I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This links to another fic of mine called 'That Was Exhilarating.' If you've not read it yet, check it out! Also, if you've never heard Never Knew I Needed, I'd recommend listening to it. Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics of the songs I Have used; all rights go to the original artist. Have a good day, enjoy and don't forget to comment! (:

"I bet my 10th anniversary surprise will be better than yours." 

Cyrus rolled his eyes. It was like they were 14 all over again. He smiled.

"Don't be so sure about that, Kippen. " 

TJ shook his head.  
"We'll see about that." He muttered. 

With that, he pressed a kiss to Cyrus' cheek before walking to work. He worked as a PE teacher and Basketball Coach at Jefferson now. Cyrus had followed in the footsteps of his parents and become a psychologist. Well, part time, anyway. He did screenwriting alongside it, with his first show, 'Timeless', starting production in just six months. Needless to say, his friends, family and TJ were all incredibly proud of him. 

The next day was a Saturday. It was a well known fact that TJ Kippen liked sleeping in until around 10 or 11 on Saturdays and got up early on Sundays (something Cyrus found confusing as he did the same thing, but vice versa). That's why he did not appreciate Cyrus banging on their bedroom door to wake him up at 8:00AM. 

"TJ! C'mon, wake up!" Cyrus yelled. 

TJ groaned and rolled over. 

"I have food!" Cyrus added. 

It was also a well known fact that TJ loved food, and breakfast was his favourite meal of the day (which baffled Cyrus, whose favourite meal was lunch). 

That was an offer he couldn't resist. He stumbled to the door and greeted Cyrus sleepily. Cyrus laughed and told him to wait in bed. 

TJ didn't need to be told twice. He had been comfy. And he was still waking up. 

He was sat up in bed, yawning as he watched light stream through the narrow window of his and Cyrus' small apartment, when he frantically realised something. 

It was their 10th anniversary. Initially, TJ panicked before remembering what plans he had made for them that day and smiled. 

Cyrus arrived a few seconds later with a wide silver tray, laden with continental food; yogurts, fruit, buttered toast, a jam jar and a strong cappuccino. To top it all off was a vase of flowers. Red roses. His favourite. It was clich, but true. 

TJ looked up at Cyrus. 

"Breakfast in bed? You shouldn't have!" He gushed. 

"Happy anniversary, babe." 

"You too, darling." TJ whispered, feeling like the luckiest person alive.

TJ eyed up the food eagerly. 

Cyrus laughed. 

"Let's eat. " 

Six hours later, another bouquet of flowers, two cards, four gifts (the blue motorcycle TJ had always admired, a ticket to see Cyrus' favourite singer, tickets for a flight to Spain and tickets to see Hamilton on Broadway) and many kisses had been exchanged. 

"Where are we going?" Cyrus asked. 

"You've asked me this maybe ten times now, Cyrus. "

"And?" 

Cyrus pouted. 

"You look adorable when you pout, Cyrus, but I'm not willing to cave in. So please don't do your..." 

Cyrus did his best, most compelling puppy eyes. 

"...puppy eyes." TJ trailed off and sighed, staring right ahead. "Look, we're nearly there, Cyrus. Give it a rest. "

"But I want to know where-" 

Cyrus cut himself off. 

They were at the park where they'd met and had even had their first date. Cyrus felt his eyes welling up immediately. 

"TJ... This is really something else. I can't believe it!" He turned to TJ. This was their place. 

TJ led him over to the exact spot where their picnic was on their first date. The speaker, the same old thing, was still there. Instead of playing Hamilton's Helpless, however, it played their other special song-Ne-Yo's Never Knew I Needed. 

"Cyrus Goodman, can I have this dance?" 

Cyrus smiled softly. 

"Of course." 

As they danced, TJ and Cyrus both realised the same thing: they were destined to be together. 

"So when you were here, I had no idea..." Cyrus sang.

"You'd be the best thing I Never Knew I Needed" Now it's so clear, I need you here always. " TJ sang. 

"My accidental happily ever after. " Cyrus giggled, pressing his forehead against TJ's. "Always." 

"I mean it when I say that." Cyrus whispered. 

"And I mean it, Cyrus. You're the Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed. You make me so happy. "

They sat down and fed each other food, sneaking in the occasional kiss here and there, before taking a stroll. 

"Cats or dogs?" TJ asked. 

"After all this time, still dogs. " Cyrus replied. 

"After all this time, still cats. " TJ told him with a laugh. 

"Favourite Hamilton character?" Cyrus asked. 

"Still Thomas Jefferson. " TJ chuckled. "What about you?" 

Cyrus smiled softly. 

"Still Eliza." 

"Wow." 

They'd somehow reached the swings again.

"TJ, you have some food on your face." 

Cyrus wiped away an imaginary stain, cupped TJ's chin in his hand and kissed him. They kissed for a few minutes, just stood there at the swingset. " 

"Where it all began, " TJ whispered softly. Cyrus elbowed him. "Don't get all sentimental on me, TJ Kippen. Not yet." 

"What do you mean, not yet?" TJ queried curiously, confused. 

Cyrus knelt down on one knee. In his hand, was a velvet box with a gold band in it, engraved with the words 'Not-So- Scary Basketball Guy'. TJ gasped and his hands flew to his face. 

"TJ Kippen, you mean the world to me. You have been my number one supporter ever since we met. When I couldn't get through university, you helped me pull through. When I was writing 'Timeless' and considered giving up, you encouraged me not to. We got each other through high school, through college, through it all, even moving in together. I feel like I can face any challenge when I'm with you. I couldn't live without you." TJ was crying at this point, as was Cyrus. 

"So, my accidental happily ever after, my knight in shining armour, the best thing I never knew I needed, TJ Kippen, will you make me the happiest man to ever live and marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry if it was too short! It's not great but comment if you like it!


End file.
